Question: $\dfrac{1}{6} \times 5 = {?}$
$5$ is the same as $\dfrac{5}{1}$ $\dfrac{1}{6} \times \dfrac{5}{1} = {?}$ When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators: $= \dfrac{1 \times 5}{6 \times 1}$ $= \dfrac{5}{6}$